Boston Red Sox
The Boston Red Sox became a team in 1901 as the Boston Americans they are in the AL East Division and won 7 World Seris Championships Teams Through The Years 1901 They were 79-57 with a .581 winning percentage. They took 2 of 8 teams in the American League. They were managed by Jimmy Collins this year and the years to come. The Lineup was with the Catcher Ossee Schrecken, First Baseman Buck Freeman, Second Baseman Hobe Ferris, Shortstop Freddy Parent, Third Baseman Jimmy Collins, and the three outfielders Tommy Dowd, Charlie Hemphill, and Chick Stahl. They had legendary pitcher Cy Yound as the Red Sox #1 pitcher in the season this pitcher went 33-10 with 1.62 E.R.A and had 158 Strikeouts. With this team the Red Sox scored 759 runs and allowed 609 runs. Boston's longest winning streak was 9 Games from Friday June 14 until Saturday June 22 . The teams longest losing streak was 5 games it was from Saturday May 11 until Thursday May 16. 1902 The Boston Red Sox were 77-60 with a .562 winning percantage. They also were third in the American League. They were managed again by Jimmy Collins. The Fielding Positions were Catching Lou Criger, First Baseman Candy LaChance, Second Baseman Hobe Ferris, Shortstop Freddy Parent, Third Baseman Jimmy Collins, and in the outfield is Buck Freeman, Chcik Stahl, and Pasty Dougherty. There pitching was again led by Cy Young who statistics were 32-11 Record 2.15 E.R.A. and 160 strikeouts. With this team the Red Sox scored 664 runs and allowed 600 runs. The teams longest losing streak was 6 games from July 12 until July 18. The team longest winning streak started a day after the teams losing streak ended it was from July 19 until July 28 and it lasted 8 games. 1903 The Boston Red Sox in 1903 were World Series Champions with a record of 91-47 and a winning percentage of .659. They were the American League Champions. They were maneged by the first EVER manager to win a World Series, Jimmy Collins. The World Seris winning team was, Catching Lou Criger, At First Base Candy LaChance, Second Baseman Hobe Ferris, Shortstop Freddy Parent, Third Baseman Jimmy Collins, and in the outfield Buck Freeman, Chick Stahl, and Pasty Dougherty and as always leading the pitching was Cy Young who went 28-9 with an E.R.A of 2.05 and 176 Strikeouts. This Red Sox team scored 708 runs and allowed 504 runs. The world seris team longest winning streak was 11 games the streak started Thursday May 28 until Monday June 8. The team longest losing streak was 3 games that happened 3 times. 1904 The Boston Red Sox went 95-59 in 1904 with a .617 winning percentage. Like usual they were maneged by Jimmy Collins. They were first in the American League but unlike the last year the world series was not played. The team was the same except for one difftrent outfielder. The teams starting roster is: Catching Lou Criger, At First Base Candy LaChance, Second Baseman Hobe Ferris, Shortstop Freddy Parent, At Third Base Jimmy Collins, and the outfield was Buck Freeman, Chick Stahl, and Kip Selbach. The #1 starting pitcher was Cy Young this year he was the first pitcher in the 20th century to throw a perfect game. Besides that Cy Young went 26-16 with a 1.97 E.R.A and 200 Strikeouts. This Red Sox team scored 608 runs and allowed 466 runs. They were also American League Champions. The teams longest winning streak was 8 games from Saturday July 2 until Saturday July 9. The teams longest losing streak was 6 games was from Tuesday July 19 until Saturday July 23. Hall of Fame Red Sox ^Inducted as Red Sox Luis Aparico Wade Boggs^ Lou Boudreau Jesse Burkett Orlando Cepeda Jack Chesbro Jimmy Collins Joe Cronin^ Bobby Doerr^ Dennis Eckersley Rick Ferrell^ Carlton Fisk^ Jimmie Foxx^ Lefty Grove^ Harry Hooper Waite Hoyt Ferguson Jenkins George Kell Heinie Manush Juan Marichal Herb Pennock^ Tony Perez Red Ruffing Babe Ruth Tom Seaver Al Simmons Tris Speaker Ted Williams^ Carl Yastrzemski^ Cy Young